


I gotta keep it real

by orphan_account



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Im a sucker for love ❤️, beth and Rio fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beth and Rio used to besties. Au, in the flashbacks Beth is 21 and so is rio. Present time they are both 25 and Beth and Rio both have no kids 🤡🤡👑





	1. Chapter 1

I know you wanna love  
But I just wanna fuck  
And girl you know the deal  
I gotta keep it real  
I know you wanna see  
I know you wanna be  
In my B-E-D, grinding slowly  
I know you wanna love  
But I just wanna fuck  
And girl you know the deal  
I gotta keep it real  
I know you wanna see  
I know you wanna be in   
My B.E.D grindly slowly

________________________

“Wassup Elizabeth?” Rio answered the phone, he was prepared for whatever issue she had to throw at him. “Well Rio, I need your help, can you come over” She asked softly. He huffed an annoyed breathe as of annoyed. He was happy to come over to her house though. 

________________

“Elizabe- “ he stopped mid sentence at the sight in front of him. She was looking in the mirror trying on lingerie. “Thank god, your here Rio!” She said running over and hugging him. “Your my only friend I trust, Annie is with Greg, and ruby is dealing with her new baby.” She explained. But he barely could pay attention to her words with the sight in front of him.

Elizabeth had been his bestfriend for 7 years. Was she beautiful? Yes, but he didn’t think she was beautiful he thought she was beyond it. He just wished he could get behind it.And watch her back it up and dip it. He was in love with her, little to her knowledge. But, she was dating punk ass Dean Boland. 

“Rio, so dean said tonight is date night! I need you to help me decide which lingerie set and which dress to wear?”she said excitedly to him. He quickly composed himself as best as he could. 

“So, what do you think of this one?” She asked posing in front of him. “I think you look so fucking sexy, and Dean’s dumbass doesn’t deserve to see you in that” But instead he said, “ Elizabeth, no sister of mine is going out with that under their clothes.” She laughed in response. She went into the bathroom and tried on the next one. “What about this one?” This one almost made his jaw drop, if it Wasn’t for the fact he was clenching it so hard. 

“It’s great, go get you some good dick mama!” He said to her. He was very genuine about that fact. He wished the good dick she was getting was his, but he knew that wasn’t a possibility. She giggled, “I know Rio, now for the offits” he huffed an actual annoyed huff. How long did he have to endure this sexual torture. He had a raging hard on that was easy to hide, thanks to his compression pants. 

“Relax, it’s just three!” She said going into the bathroom. She came out with a k-Swiss tube top, that showed off her flat pale belly, and a fitted mini skirt. “Soo, what do you think?” He honestly thought it was amazing, but he had to get out of here before he combusted. “ it’s definitely the one, gotta go!” He said practically hopping up. “ Rio, what about the others?” She called after him.

*******Present time**********

Here he was 4 years later in her kitchen, because of course she was the one that stole half a million dollars from him. “Rio?” She said running over and hugging him. It felt like old times. “Elizabeth!” He grunted. Why did it have to be her? “I missed you Rio, I wished things didn’t end the way they did.” She said looking away from him. “I do too!”

__________

The night things ended: 

“Rio, why can’t you just tell me the truth?” She yelled at him, tears running down her face. She had just almost been kidnapped by some shady looking dude. “It’s for your protection!” He yelled back! She could never take no for an answer. “I told you not to follow me!” He also yelled. He was going to a drop. 

“How could I do that? I love you, I’m not gonna sit here and watch my brother die!” She yelled back tears running down her face. Oh little did she know. This brother did not have sisterly thoughts of his sister. “You know what Elizabeth, I’m sick of this! You’ll only get hurt if I continue associating with you. Your a liability. I love you, I love you enough to let you go! Go home Elizabeth Irene Marks and do not come back!” He yelled at her. She ran over to him, quickly kissed his cheek and ran to her car. 

How he wished she would have stayed, like the stubborn Elizabeth she was. But she had obeyed him. They hadn’t saw eachother since

********* present day***********

“Can we have a moment alone?” He said as he boys rushed out of the room. He pulled Elizabeth close to him, where he sat. Legs open on her counter. He brushed her hair out of her face. “You cut it ?” He said sadly. “Yeah!” She responded. “You know I’ve missed you Elizabeth.” He said, this time he wouldn’t lose her. “I’ve missed you too Rio” She responded. So he just did it. He lunged foreword and kissed her beautiful lips. That tasted like strawberry, just like he’d imagined. 

She pulled away, with a shocked expression on her face. “Rio, What are you-“ But he cut her off with another kiss. This time she responded immediately. She still looked exactly the same. Her short hair made her even sexier. She climbed on top of him. “I thought my feelings were one-sided “ she confessed again his ear. He let out a deep chuckle. “You did all those things for me Elizabeth?” He question as he lent yo and pressed kisses down her body. 

Just then, the door swung open. “Beth where-?” And her sister Annie walked in. Annie and Rio never really clicked, but she certainly looked different. Beth hopped off of him. He could already tell this was gonna be one hell of a day.


	2. Heard you want somebody that’s gone please you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rio Fuck. Beth is 25 and so is rio just a reminder.

_Kissin' your kitty, wait, hold up, like mwah_

_Heard you want a nigga that's gonna please you_

_Suck your toes, dick you down, please you_

_She say, "Bae, I'm nasty", I say, "Me too"_

_Girl, you're addicted and I need you_

_She say, "Bae, I'm nasty", I say, "Me too"_

_I like fuckin' you in public, she say, "Me too"_

_She don't like using no rubber, I say, "Me too"_

_She wanna fuck me 'cause I'm thuggin', I say, "Me too"_

____________________

Omg Annie, What are you doing here?” Beth screamed hopping off the counter. “Well I live here, and I got off work early, so.... but what is he doing here?” She asked obviously not surprised.

“Elizabeth, why did you rob my store!” He yelled at her. “Well, We needed the money. Ruby’s first child, Sara has a kidney disease, she almost died. Dean and I broke up, and Annie’s now ex husband is suing her for custody.” She explained to him. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He was...he didn’t know how to describe it. But he was so happy dean and her weren’t together nothing stopping him this time.

“Well, if you excuse us Annie, we have something to finish” Rio said waving Annie out. Annie rolled her eyes, “Beth always attracts the hot ones , well except for dean!” She whispered under her breathe. Beth and Rio laughed in response as Annie headed out the door. 

“So where were we” Said Beth as we made our way up her stairs. She was in a nice apartment building, similar to his own. He stopped half way and lifted her up. They made out as he carried her up stairs. He didn’t know where her room was, but he knew her well enough. He knew hers was the clean, neat, room, with the made up bed. Not the junky one. He lead her to the room and placed her on her bed. 

“Ah, Rio” she moaned as he bit down on her pressure point. He trailed kisses down every inch of her body. Claiming her, because this time she would be his. He made his way to the pink treasure awaiting him. 

He dipped his head down and finally tasted her pussy. He had always imagined what it would taste like. But the actual thing trumps all of his fantasies. It tasted like peaches and cream. Once he was finished. He climbed back up, smirking at her. She pulled him up for a kiss, and he knew she tasted herself while kissing him.

He slowly pulled away, already missing the taste of her mouth. He quickly pulled a condom out of his wallet. He always kept one in case of emergency. Although he didn’t hook up with girls a lot. He slipped it on, and aligned himself at her entrance. He slowly eased himself in. They both groaned at the feel of him inside her. It felt like home, where he was mean to be.

He watched as her small body shook at the power he used to thirst himself into her. He lived for the moans that she would let escape her mouth. He could tell she was close, and so was he. He reached down and rubbed her clit. He lived in the feeling of her walls clenching around him. Then he let go, and let his hot seed fill her. As if on cue, she followed right behind him.

He slowly pulled out her, and disposed of the condom. They looked down at each other and smiled. He laid down next to her, on he soft bed. As he wrapped his arms around her petite form. As he drifted off to sleep, he thought that this was the beginning of something wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, I figured out a lot of tricks and let’s just say 🤡🤡‼️ Song is by Kevin gates. It’s called me too 🌟👑✨


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The usual, fluff 😅😅🤡🌹

Honestly  
Honestly, I'm tryna stay focused  
You must think I've got to be joking when I say  
I don't think I can wait  
I just need it now  
Better swing my way  
I just need some dick  
I just need some love  
Tired of fucking with these lame niggas baby  
I just need a thug  
Won't you be my plug aye  
You could be the one aye  
We could start with a handshake baby  
I'ma need more than a hug  
Girls can't never say they want it  
Girls can't never say how  
Girls can't never say they need it  
Girls can't never say now

_________________________________________

Rio rembered his boys, as he got up. He knew they wouldn’t leave without his command, so he quickly fired them a text, telling them they were off for the day.

He looked down at Elizabeth’s petite form. It was like all his dreams had come true. Never, Ever did Rio Mario Albariaz think he would be sleeping with Elizabeth Irene Marks. 

She turned over. Wrapping her arms around him. “Rio, I been wanting to do that for like 20 years!” She mused. Rio laughed, she was just as silly as he remembered. “Your barley 25 Elizabeth.” He mused back. 

She just smiled at him, all giddy like, and he couldn’t help the big boyish grin that broke out on his face. He leaned in to kiss her, maybe start round two. She stopped him abruptly, “wait a second!” She quickly said pulling her phone from off her bedside draw. He watched intently as she fired off a few texts, telling people not to come home until tomorrow. 

“Let’s talk first Elizabeth.” He told her. They couldn’t avoid a This conversation.  
“Well, I’ll just be straightforward with you, I only dated dean to make you jealous. You were my bestfriend. I wanted to seduce you, I tried with that date with dean thing and everything. I was in love with you. But you never glanced my way. You treated me as a sister, so I treated you as a brother, only imagining how good you could fuck me, how good of a couple we would make, the adorable ass babies we could produce.”

Rio was speechless, he had thought the sane thing. “Damn mama, I thought I was the only one. I love you too. I’m sorry for letting you go, but looks like it’s meant to be. I’m happy to be here with you now.” They just stared at eachother. He could tell she was just as shocked as him, who could have ever thought.

“I just need it now, I don’t think I can wait!” She whispered in his ear. He knew exactly what she was talking about. He would take her on a proper date soon. He slipped out his big cock. It was already hard, as always for her. She whimpered at the sight of it. He just smirked. 

Next thing you know, she was riding and bouncing on top of him, like her life depended on it. He was in awe at the sight of her, she was so beautiful, not matter what she did. And before he knew it, they had both came, and they were retiring for the night full time.

_____________________________________________

Rio, awoke the next morning, he looked at Elizabeth next to him. He quickly got up. He wanted to make their morning together special. He knew she would be as hungry as he was. He quickly showered and brushed his teeth. He then proceeded to put his clothes in the wash. He went into Elizabeth’s closet and squeezed on a size small tank top that barely fit over his head. 

He laughed at the sight of himself in the mirror. He quickly took off her shirt, and just put on Some guys sweat pants he found in Annie’s room. Annie looked different for sure. She was a far cry   
From the little Munchkin she used to be. 

He felt like he was gone for years, yet everyone’s personality were still the same.   
He made his way into Elizabeth’s perfectly organized little kitchen. He fried bacon and eggs. He set out two plates, and filled them with breakfast. As if on cue, Elizabeth appeared by his side. “Just like old times.” She said as she got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

***************************************

They set down and discussed their intentions. “Ima take you on a date soon ma.” Rio drawled as he got up to put their plates in the sink. Elizabeth grinned at him. Then their was the unmistakable sound of a door unlocking and a loud slam. “I’m back bitch!” Annie yelled at she walked in. Rio quickly kissed Elizabeth’s lips, reluctantly pulling away. “Ima go, But I’ll be Back soon.” He whispered into her ear, Before slipping out her back door. 

As he made his way to his car, he thought about dream world he had experienced today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song girls need love too, by summer walker 🤪💯✨‼️🌟


	4. Look in your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just some fluff and most likely bad smut. Not really good smut anyways. Tell me what you guys think. I’ve been gone for a minute but I’m back.

_You feel the vibe, it's contagious_

_Look in yo eyes, shit is dangerous_

_Grateful I had all the patience_

_I know you going through some changes_

_You taking pictures, know your angles_

Ooh, no we ain't perfect, but w_e damn close_

_ Ooh, you give me something I can't pay for _

_ No angel, but you got a halo _

_ When it's nights like this, I really wanna be right here _

_ I really wanna take you there (you there) _

_ When it's nights like this, I really wanna be right here (be right here) _

__ I really wanna take you there (you there, baby, yeah,  
  


_ _______________________________ _

And just as promised the next day rio was there. He had knocked at her back door. Elizabeth opened it excitedly. He smiled at the sight of his Queen.

“Hey ma.” He greeted making his way into her apartment. “Hello to you too, Rio!” She responded with a giddy smile.

“So, I was thinking it’s time to make you mine, the right way. And take ya on a date?” He suggested tentatively.

“Of course, don’t be afraid to ask me on a date. Plus, I’ve been yours since the beginning!” She admitted with a new found confidence.

“Oh is that right?” He drawled making his way towards her.

“Yep, that’s right.”She responded sexily.

He looked into her eyes and was overwhelmed by her Beauty, not for the first time either.

He length down and kissed her plump pink lips. The kiss started off soft and slow, but quickly turned rough and passionate.

He lifted her up on her kitchen counter and started to remove her clothing. She struggled to undo his button up shirt. He laughed as she left out an annoyed huff. He quickly undid the buttons, not hiding his amusement.

Then he was trailing kisses down her soft pale skin. She moaned at every nip of her skin. 

He slowly penatrated her on the counter until both of their releases hit hard and fast.

After they had cleaned up, Beth decided to give him a recap of what he had missed. 

“While you were, umm... gone. Annie got pregnant and married and divorced to Greg. Ruby found out Sarah had a kidney disease, and dean cheated on me, so I broke up with his poll-hustling ass.So yeah, that’s what ya missed babe.” She said patting his shoulder playfully.

He really didn’t know how to respond to that. “Damnnn.” He said like he was those guys from Friday. Beth and him bust out laughing. The situation was no where near funny, but their connection could brighten any circumstance.

They began discussing small things, when of course Elizabeth asked about his business. He really should have expected that sooner, but of course he refrained from thinking about it. 

His business was what ended their relationship the first time. He knew to make it work he would have to be 100% honest with her. 

“ well, I wash mostly fake cash. But I do drop/ sell drugs at time. I have connections with lots of local businesses. That money you took,it was fake cash stored in that business.” He explained, not being super vague, like he usually was.

She opened her mouth, and he cut her off then and there. “Before you ask no, I was not gonna hurt you when I got here, I was just gonna ask for my money back,Negotiate a bit, then at last Choice cap someone.” He explained. Of course he had read her mind as always. 

She smiled at how well he knew her. “Ok.” She said flatly. Rio smiled in disbelief, “ok?” He mocked lightly. “My sweet Elizabeth must have some more questions.” He teased. “Actually, just one, can I join the-“ she started. “No.” He spit out before she could finish her sentence.

“You didn’t even let me finish.” She huffed. 

“I knew exactly what you were gonna ask, and the answer is no.” He said firmly.

“But Rio, we can be the king and Queen.” She reasoned, giving him her puppy dog eyes. He cursed her beauty. “Fine, but only to wash my cash, I wouldn’t be able to forgive my self if I tainted you with the life of crime.” He admitted honestly. 

“Woohoo!” She said jumping into his arms. He hugged her hard taking in her sweet smell. He was happy they were starting good this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Should this be a one-shot or a multi chapter fic. I just write random things‼️😅😅 this is an Au where Beth and Rio we’re besties.


End file.
